Getting Her Life Back Together
by ShyWriter681
Summary: Set twenty years into Bea's sentence and she got released with the help of Allie and Franky. She's finally free and able to live the life her and Allie talked about. A little AU
1. Chapter 1

It has been years since Bea has been outside prison walls since she has gotten to Wentworth correctional for trying to kill her bastard of an ex-husband. That day still fresh in her mind as she walks through the gates of the prison, not to be an inmate, but somehow Franky worked a deal with the help of Bridget, Allie, and a few of the officers who have seen the change in her. She did things that she had to do to survive in this place, and she had women who have come and gone, and there were some who looked up to her. Was she letting them down by leaving the very place that gave her the confidence that she lacked when she was with Harry. All she heard from him was " _You aren't good enough. You'll never amount to anything. You're only here to fuck me and feed me, nothing more."_ So when she was able to get away from that and live the life she was supposed to, regardless of the situation she was in, since she stepped foot into the prison, she didn't look back and she didn't a trace of this dead beat ex-husband again. She was being lead by the two officers who had the most faith in her, Will Jackson and Vera Bennett; they all have done things together to just get by in this place. Top dog status took a toll on Bea, and she felt relived when that day came and she stepped down after she was with Allie, that is when she knew she didn't need it anymore.

Once she was outside the gate, she turned to face Will and Vera and nodded her head once. She was finally a free woman after twenty years in that place. All her girls have come and gone and she was the only original from that group left in the place that has given her some lifelong friends and also some of her hardest times. She lost her daughter why in that very place, and she has never let go of the guilt she felt when it happened. Has she ever been able to see why they let her go? In her mind, she didn't deserve it by the way her daughter went, but she knew, she couldn't beat herself up over it. Once she turns to walk towards the ride waiting for her, she sees the blonde, the brunette and her lover step from the car. It has been a while since she seen any of them and she felt a sense of joy take over her body. She didn't run, but she was walking fast enough to make it seem like she was sprinting and wanted to get the hell away from that place as fast as she could. Bypassing her friend and her girlfriend, Bea went straight to Allie, and hugged her in a huge embrace but yet sensual embrace as she has missed the familiar touch of the woman who changed her life.

" _I have missed you so much Allie"_ Bea's voice barely above a whisper as she buries her face into her girlfriends neck. Getting lost in the moment Allie felt the tears well up finally having Bea back into her arms " _I missed you too, so much you don't even know. I hope you like the place I picked out for us."_ Bea pulled away slowly and smiled with her tear stained cheeks being exposed and Allie brought her hands up and wiped the tears away with a smile before leaning in and pressing her soft lips to Bea's cheek. Bea getting lost in the moment hears a cough from Franky and looks away from Allie and walks over and wraps her arms around one of her best friends. _"I missed ya Red, it's good to finally have you home."_ Hearing the word home hit Bea like a ton of bricks and she couldn't help but feel the tears form again and Franky poking fun at Bea _"Now don't go soft on me Red, and how about we let Blondie get you home"_ Nodding her head, Bea gives Bridget a quick hug and thanking her as well before turning to Allie and they don't say a thing as she walks around the car and hops into the passenger side once Franky and Bridget climb into the car next to Allie's and Bea lets the seatbelt go over her body and she straps herself in and glances out the window forcing a smile onto her face nodding at Franky and Bridget before her focus was interrupted by the sound of Allie's voice breaking the silence.

" _Are you ready to go home?"_ Allie asked with a bright smile on her face, just happy to have her girlfriend out knowing this would take a while for Bea to adjust to being on the outside.

" _I am, just I am not sure how to react at the moment."_ The red head feeling completely taken back by the love from the younger woman ever sense they have met and that has continued even though she has been out for about ten years.

Allie brings her hand over and places it onto Bea's as they make their way to the place that Allie has chose for them hoping this day would come where Bea would be out of prison and they would be together outside those walls that caused so much hurt but yet, it let their love blossom into something that Bea was never used to at the time. The car ride was relatively quiet aside from the small talk that was going on between Bea and Allie. Allie wanting to ask a couple of questions but nothing too serious as she knew it might have been too soon for them to talk about. After what seemed like forever, they pull up into a complex and Allie drives around until she pulls into a parking spot in front of a bottom floor flat.

" _We are here Bea"_ she said as she turns the car off and she unbuckles herself and turns herself towards Bea to give her a reassuring smile _"It will get easier babe, I know it is all new and you being here will be different but I am not going anywhere. I haven't yet and I won't be"_ Allie leans in and she watches as Bea faces her and their lips lightly meet with each other and Bea mumbled against her lips. _"Take me inside and I can't wait to lay on an actual bed and be with you without eyes and cops being around."_ Both of them pulling away from one another, they slip from the car and Allie leads Bea into the flat and starts showing her around. A sense of joy and relaxation goes over the red head as she looks around and Allie takes her to the place she couldn't wait to be, the bedroom. Bea, without even thinking strips from her pants and she slowly crawls onto the bed and pats the spot beside her once she sinks into the mattress that was on the bed and Allie couldn't resist but crawl into bed with the woman she has been waiting to hold for ten years.

" _This feels like home and thank you for not leaving me when you got out. That was the biggest thing I was concerned about."_ Bea's tone barely above a whisper and Allie leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before speaking in about the same tone as Bea

" _I love you and I wasn't going anywhere. I did all of this for us. I wanted you to have a place if by miracle, you got out."_ A cheeky grin pulling at Allie's face and Bea felt a wave of exhaustion take over her as she mumbles out as she fights the sleep.

" _I love you too Allie."_ And for the first time in twenty years Bea felt a sense of calm aside from when Allie was in prison with her and she fell asleep with Allie by her side as she starts her new life with the woman who has changed hers. And Allie watching over the red head as she has a few things planned for Bea to try to get her settled into her new routine of not being in prison and their life together as an actual couple.


	2. Chapter 2

What seemed like an enternity, Bea's eyes flutter open and she sees Allie still lying beside her. She moves herself into Allie's side and her voice in the low raspy sleepy voice she speaks up _"you look so beautiful Allie. It's good to be home"_ something that Bea didn't think she would get to say. Being in prison for so long, it felt like she was never going to leave that place. She has done things she didn't really want to do but she had to do things to survive. The red head buries her face into the sleeping woman's neck and she brushes her lips against her neck when the blonde finally starts to stir. Bea had missed the familiar scent of the blonde every time they laid together in cell fifteen. Her arm draping over the blonde and she finally sees the blue eyes that could make her heart skip a beat, but she never said anything with what affect the blondes eyes had on her. Allie glances down and notices Bea looking at her and she couldn't help but smile and her voice still sleepy _"well aren't you a sight for sore eyes in all a good way."_ They both laugh a little at the joke and Bea props up onto her elbow. She wasn't even sure how she got here, but she wasn't going to bring that up yet.

" _I don't even know how you got me out of there, but I appreciate whatever you did to work your magic. I didn't think I would get out of that place and I was going to tell you to just move on, because you didn't deserve that wait"_ she knew Allie hated when she spoke like this, but something's are hard to hide and that being one of them. Bea never thought she deserved anything that Allie has sacrificed since she got out of prison. Bea had missed Allie and she wanted things to be okay, but her mind was pretty fucked up about things that she has seen and done, but trying to clear her head to be with someone who sees nothing but the world is something Bea has to get used to again.

" _And you really think I am going to let you sit in there and not try to fight for the freedom you deserved Bea? You only did what any mother would do, and I don't think you should've been punished for something everyone agreed was right."_ Allie has always thought Bea was innocent when it came to the reason as to why she was in prison. Allie turns to her side and she props up on her elbow and she brings her hand up and she cups her face and leans in letting her lips meet hers in a soft but sensual kiss. Bea forms her lips to hers and she deepens the kiss with a sense of need coming over her. It has been years since they have been together and Bea didn't think she could crave anyone since she was married to a man that raped her, which he has becomes somewhat of a distant memory until good things start to happen.

Allie started to bring her body closer to Bea, she wanted her girl and she wasn't going to rush it. She has waited this long to touch her, so she wasn't going to rush anything as she knew Bea wasn't going to go anywhere. She wanted the red head to allow her walls down again. The first time they got together officially, Bea let everything go and things went smoothly. Though, Allie knows something's have changed and she didn't want to feel like Bea wasn't into anything or that she was rushing her. Just she missed her and has gotten everything together so that she could fight for her to be out.

" _I don't know if I can do this yet Allie"_ a look of disappointment on Bea's face, and the blonde nods her head knowing that Bea held the cards on this one and she wasn't going to rush. _"I'm going to take a shower. You can join if you would like."_ Shocked by the offer from Bea, Allie takes the chance to just be with Bea, so she nods her head and they both roll out of bed and Bea waits for Allie to lead the way to the bathroom, as she hasn't even seen the part of the bedroom yet. The blonde leads the way into the bathroom and she pulls the shower curtain and she turns the water on, letting it get warm before her or Bea walks into it.

Bea starts to undress slowly and she stands there in her bra and panties and her voice barely above a whisper is heard " _It's not that I don't want you Allie, just, I have to adjust being out here and letting my body do the same thing. I love you more then anything in this world, and I am not planning on going anywhere, so we have time to do whatever it is we have to do"_ Before Allie could respond, Bea shimmies from her underwear and bra and she pulls the shower curtain slowly and she disappears into the steam that was coming from the water. Allie was surprised Bea even said anything like that, knowing Bea isn't one to say much and she just told her she wasn't going anywhere meant more to her then she would ever admit.

Allie follows suit and she strips from the little clothes she was wearing and she steps in behind Bea and she wraps her arms around her body, her lips brushing over her shoulder and she brings Bea close to the front of her body and Bea felt her body relax under her touch. She has been the only one who has made her feel like this and she wasn't going to push that away anymore. Bea brought her hand up to the shower wall and her palm was pressed up against the shower tiles. Her teeth grazing her bottom lip as she feels Allie with the soft gentle kisses along her skin. A soft groan was heard from Bea as she felt her body responding in a way it hasn't in years and the only person who touched her last was Allie, she knew now was the time to let those walls down again, and let the woman have her in a way she has craved forever.

The red head pushes herself back into the blonde more and Allie got that as an invitation as welcoming, and her hand slowly runs along the side of the red heads body and she moves with the touch. Her center was heating up and it wasn't from the water that surrounded them. Bea was trying to compose herself but being around the blonde was hard. Everything else disappeared with Allie with her and this was one of those moments where Bea forgot about everything wrong in this world and she was with the one woman who no matter what, never gave up on her. Her hips push back into the blonde more as in a way of telling her she was sure about this whole this.

Allie brushing her fingers along her hipbone and Bea felt her body starting to catch up to the sensation that was between her legs. The blonde nipping at the pulse line of the redhead's neck and she whispers with a hint of seductive tone in her voice _"I can stop if you want me to."_ Bea knew that this would only frustrate the blonde in a way she didn't want and she shook her head not really trusting the words that might come out of her mouth. Allie slowly working her fingers down not wanting to rush this and she wanted to make Bea feel comfortable as if this was their first time again.

The blonde's fingers running along the inside of her thigh and her thumb finally meeting with the redhead's clit and she does soft but tight circles over the hardening bud. Allie couldn't help but moan inside feeling the way her body was responding to her. Her index and middle finger were working her wet folds and teasing the entrance of her center. Knowing they didn't have to rush into anything, Allie was going to take this nice and slow and let Bea come down when she wanted to. Feeling Bea push back into Allie's hips and she rolls her hips slightly into the touch of Allie's fingers between her leg. Her free hand coming up and she loosely wraps her arm around the blonde's neck. Bea pushes down with need wanting to feel what she has missed for ten years.

" _I want you Allie"_ her voice barely above a whisper as she pleaded with the younger woman. She wasn't one to beg but something about Allie made her vulnerable in that sense. Allie ran her thumb steadily along her bud and without warning she pushes her fingers slowly into her core. Bea feeling her walls close tight around her lovers fingers and she pushes down allowing Allie to enter her more. The thrusts begin to pick up ever so often and Allie sucks on Bea's pulse line before moving up to her earlobe and she continues the circles along her clit. Bea tangles her fingers into the blonde's wet hair and a low moan is heard as her body is reacting quickly to the touch she hasn't felt in ten years. The thrusts pick up even more and Bea feels her breathing starting to increase as the pressure builds up knowing that she was close. Her movements could tell the blonde that she was close and without warning, Allie's fingers curl inside hitting that sensitive spot she found the first time they have gotten together in this sense. The red head cries out, as she couldn't hold back, the pressure was too much and with the last couple of thrust from Allie, she reached the sense of release and hit that euphoric bliss without warning. Her movements slow as she rides the high and once she was down, she slumps back into Allie and her breathing was hitched from the intensity.

Allie smirked knowing that was the first of many and she slowly pulls from Bea's core and she whispers into her ear _"I love you."_ Bea finally trying to catch her breath and she turns herself around and she wraps her arms around the blonde and she presses a loving kiss to her lips and whispers _"I love you too, now lets finish this show before the water gets cold."_

After what seemed like forever they were out of the shower and dressed and heading down to make food for this first day of being together after ten years of Allie leaving Wentworth. Allie had plans of her own and it involved everyone they know from Wentworth to celebrate the release of Bea, but Bea knows nothing about it and tonight, the love they all have for her will be shown.


	3. Chapter 3

Allie didn't want to say much about where they were going, but her eyes were also busy looking over Bea's body and she couldn't help but smirk not realizing that the red head was watching her every move. Bea cleared her throat to knock the blonde from her trance and it worked and Allie just shrugged up her shoulders not really apologizing for checking out her woman. Bea just shook her head with a small laugh slipping through.

" _So you aren't going to tell me where you are taking me?"_ Bea asked quite annoyed not really good with surprises but she knew this meant a lot to Allie by the look on her face and she just dropped it and decided to just let the blonde have the night and not be the annoying tag along who will ask all of these questions. Bea looks at herself in the mirror and she fixes her hair and her clothes and doesn't really recognize the person she has become. Her face was thinner, and her body itself was thinner. She felt Allie wrap her arms around her waist and a small kiss on the back of her neck and Bea sighs knowing it is going to take her a while to actually get back into the swing of things on the outside. She wasn't used to being free and everything was so different but she wasn't going to let Allie down. Tonight seemed really important to her and so the red head was going to make sure she made the most of their first night out together.

" _You look beautiful Bea. Tonight is about your freedom and your life with me and everything we have to look forward to together."_ Allie's low voice sent shivers up Bea's back and she nods her head in agreement deciding not to argue about where they are going or what they are doing. She turns herself around and she loosely wraps her arm around Allie's neck and she presses a quick kiss to her lips with a smile _"so, I guess we have to go soon? Because if we don't, I might actually not want to go."_ Bea says in a playful tone, but something inside of her wasn't joking. She was going to make this a good night to be with her girl. They have been wanting this to happen and since it finally has, Bea was going to go in with an open mind. Allie takes Bea hand into hers and she leads the way out of the bedroom and down the steps to the front door. Allie doesn't let go of her hand knowing Bea might turn around and run back upstairs. Allie grabs her phone, purse and money and she glances over her shoulder and winks at Bea when she hears a horn hock. _"Our ride is here. I figured, instead of driving, I will let someone else drive us, just incase both of us are too hammered to drive home"_ Allie couldn't help but laugh and she walks to the front door and she opens it up, allowing her hand to slip from Bea's and letting her exit the house first and Allie locks the door behind them.

With the driver out of the car, he sees the ladies walking towards him, and he opens the door for them and Allie slides in first and the red head follows and the driver shuts the door and Allie places her hand onto Bea's thigh and sneaks a text to Franky **7:45PM: we are on our way, she almost bailed. But make sure everyone is ready. See you in like five minutes.** Allie hit send and pushes her phone into her purse and she looks over at Bea with a wide grin on her face. The driver pulls out of the driveway, knowing exactly where they are going and the red head rests her head on her lovers shoulder nervous about being in public for the first time since she has been out. But granted she has only been out for a day. Her hand out reaches and rests onto Allie's leg finally lifting her head and clears her throat with her raspy voice being heard _"so I get no hint about where we are going?"_ Allie grins and shake her head and Bea knew she wasn't going to break her woman that easily by just asking that question.

The car pulls up to a bar looking place, which Bea couldn't really tell what it was, everything seemed different in this part of town and she looks around to see where they were at. She had no clue and the driver walks around and he opens the door and Allie crawls out first, and Bea follows looking around not really realizing where she is at and she just gives up and allows things to happens as they happens at this point. Allie nods at the driver with a charming smile and she takes the red heads hand into hers and she leads the way into the place where all of their friends were, and the older woman didn't know. The door open and the blonde walks through and they notice who it is so when Bea follows she sees everyone there and she stops in her tracks as they all shout in unison _"Welcome home Bea!"_ The sense of happiness filled with the happy tears that are followed were overtaking Bea's face as she tried not to cry but seeing everyone she didn't think she would see again just overwhelmed her. Maxine was the first one to break position and made her way over to Bea and both embraced in a long hug, the red head not wanting to let go just yet. Maxine running her hands up and down her back whispering, _"it's so good to see you honey. Welcome home."_ Bea finally pulls away from Maxine and then the older blonde who took her in as soon as she got to Wentworth was next.

Bea and Liz embrace in a tight hug. The smile on Bea's face was seen throughout the place. _"Welcome home love"_ Bea just nodded knowing she couldn't speak at the moment with the emotions taking over. Allie standing off to the side watching the red head taking in her friends and Franky stood back standing besides Allie and looks over at her _"good to have her home isn't it Blondie?"_ Allie nodded her head _"you have no idea Franky, and I have you to thank for helping me getting the courts to look at her case again."_ Franky smiled proud knowing this was partially her doing as well and she was glad to have her best mate out. Next in line to greet Bea was Boomer. Boomer was never a hugger towards Bea, but she missed her and wanted to make sure the woman knew and so she wrapped Bea in a hug an slightly lifted her feet off the ground and this caused a laughter from Bea to spread throughout the place _"put me down Booms, I don't need ya breaking me."_ The taller Brunette just laughed and she gently let Bea down and talked low with tears in her eyes _"yeah uh.. Sorry, I guess I am just trying to say I missed you."_ The red head runs her hand along Boomer's arm and nods _"I missed you too Booms, now be strong okay?"_ Boomer loved the sound of that and she perked up nodding her head like a little kid and walks over to Franky allowing others to get their time in. After Doreen greeted Bea and told her she missed her, Bridget made her way over _"You look good Bea. Welcome home" "Thank you Ms. Westfall" "please call me Bridget, you are no longer one of my clients so to speak, but if you ever need me, I will be here"_ The two go back and forth until Frank walks over

" _Don't ya try stealing my woman Smith."_ Franky laughs and pulls Bea into a hug and she whispers, _"it's so good to see ya again Red, and I just hope blondie takes good care of ya"_ Franky pulls from Bea and glances at Allie letting her know everything is good if she wanted to say anything. A bartender walks around and gives everyone a glass of champagne and once everyone has a glass in hand, Allie clears her throat before she speaks

" _I want to thank all of you for coming, I know we are all here for the same reason, and that is our love for Bea. I know she never thought she would see this day and I wasn't giving up until I did everything I could to get her out of that place. She didn't deserve to be in there for the time she had. I adore all of you for coming and helping me pull this together. To Bea, I love you so much and this night is about you. You're free and you don't have to worry about anything. I know you feel you don't blend, but babe, you blend more then you think and you're beautiful in every way. I love you and looking forward to spending my life with you. Everyone, raise your glasses in a big toast to the important one here tonight, Bea. We all love you and we are all happy to see you."_

With that, everyone took a drink of their champagne after they lifted their glasses to the red head and Allie walks over and presses quick kiss to Bea's lips and they all start the night to help Bea feel comfortable being there the best they can.


	4. Chapter 4

The party is going on and Bea was feeling at home for once in a while. She knew that this was all about her and she tried not to let anything bother her tonight. Her woman went through all this trouble to make sure Bea had the best welcome home celebration so she was going to take what comes to her tonight. Frank kept bringing Bea drinks and a chuckle escapes Franky's lips _"hey red, are ya feeling it yet? And does Blondie have to make sure you get in the house tonight without falling over?"_ laughing at the response from Franky and Bea nods her head knowing trying to keep up with the drinks that Franky were bringing her wasn't the best idea, since the red head was never really a drinker, because her asshole of an ex did enough for the both of them. _"I am going to hate you in the morning Doyle"_ Allie was talking with a few of the guest when she walks over and drapes her arm over her girlfriends shoulders and she presses a quick kiss to her cheek _"how are you doing Bea?" "I think I'm going to need help leaving here, Franky thinks getting me drunk was a good idea"_ Franky and Allie couldn't help but laugh at the words that slurred from Bea's mouth.

The party was booming and it wasn't too late when Allie looks over at someone entering and to her surprise Kaz decided to show up. She knew how she first felt about Bea and somehow they finally got along, so Allie thought it would be best to invite the woman who was like a mother to her. Allie wraps her arms around Kaz and holds her for a few moments and then pulls away and kisses the older woman's cheek. _"thank you so much for coming Kaz, just a warning, Franky got Bea pretty shitfaced so bare with her when you're talking to her"_ Kaz laughed and looks at Allie all serious concerned for the younger blonde _"how are you really doing Allie? How is Bea doing?"_ Allie raising her eyebrows at the worried tone in the older woman's voice and Allie nods her head _"I'm doing good actually. I am settled, and I have money put away for Bea and I, and as for Bea, I don't really know, we haven't really spoken about how she is doing. I didn't want to ruin tonight with that you know? But I know that's going to be something we need to talk about"_ the younger blondes sighs and Kaz pulls her into another hug before they walk over to Bea who was now chatting with Maxine before she had to take off for work in the morning. Bea wraps her arms tightly around the taller woman and hugged her in a way of saying thanks without saying anything. Bea turns around and sees Kaz, and she swallows hard. The last time the women have really talked, it didn't go well for the likes of Ferguson starting things between the two women again. Kaz nods once at Bea _"it's good to see you again Bea, and thank you for making this one happy"_ She points to Allie and Bea looks to the younger blonde and smile before looking back at Kaz _"it's good to see you Kaz, good to see you and Allie still close. You're welcome to come by the house anytime."_ Bea was trying to show Kaz that she didn't hold any hard feelings towards her and wanted her and Allie to continue the relationship they had before she came along.

A couple more hours have passed and everyone was making his or her way home. Franky and Bridget were the only ones left and they were helping Allie clean up the place as Bea slumped down in a chair cursing to herself about drinking so much. She has never done that but drinking was something she wanted to do for the first time without fear of being raped or beat for drinking. Once, they clean up the place, the three of them walk over to Bea knowing she might need help, so Franky gets on one side and Allie on the other and they help her up from the chair and Franky whispers into her ear _"you let Blondie take care of ya yeah? You had a little too much to drink red."_ Bea nods her head not really taking in anything that Franky said and they walk outside with the car waiting for both. Bea felt everything rushing to the service. Everything she has held in for years. Allie opening the door to the Uber they have got for the night and she sits Bea down and she slides in beside her waving at Franky and Bridget letting the tattooed brunette know she is going to text her later. They pull away and head to the house. Bea sitting there was starting to sober up after the small buzz she had. She hated the feeling of being completely depended on. They arrive home after being caught in traffic and that helped Bea sober up a little more. Allie opens the door and slides out and Bea rejects her hand and she slides from the car herself and stands herself up straight and nods for the blonde to lead the way to the house and Bea follows her closely.

The door was open and Allie moves to the side and she allows Bea in first and she shuts the door behind both of them and she locks the bottom lock and places her house key and phone down on the small side table next to the front door. Bea walks into the living room and plops herself down on the couch and she waits for Allie to join her. She had a lot of things running through her head and she needed someway to get it off of her chest. Things about Debbie and Things about Harry, and everything in her past was drudging up. She has tried so hard to not let it get to her but after such a perfect night, one thing was missing and that was her daughter. The younger Smith was in her early thirties and living her life where she went to school at. Debbie had too many memories in the old place of her mother and father and she needed to get away from all of that once she was free to go to college after the scare from her then boyfriend that her mother killed for her for almost killing her. Bea thinking she doesn't even know her mother is home from prison. Little does Bea know, Allie and Debbie have been talking pretty regularly and Debbie was going to surprise her mother tomorrow and take her out for lunch and get caught up on things Bea has missed why she was in. Debbie was in Perth so the flight was a bit longer then she wanted, but the anticipation the younger Smith had to see her mother was building.

Allie sits next to Bea and she knew something was on her mind, which the blonde knew her girlfriend better then she thinks Bea likes most of the time. _"What is on your mind babe? You know you can talk to me right?"_ Bea knew she had to talk to Allie before she started to close herself off again, and that has been something she has been working on for the blonde.

" _I just have a lot of things on my mind. Everything from Debbie to my dead ex-husband. I'm still pretty fucked up Allie, and being in that place for so long does shit to your head. I killed two people and then I was almost killed, and sometimes I think I should've just let them kill me. Then I think about Debbie and how much she went through, as a child and I couldn't give up that easy. Then there's Harry who no matter what the hell I do, that man still controls me. I don't even know how the fuck he does it, but he does."_

Allie felt for Bea and didn't really know how to respond. She didn't want to tell her about Debbie coming because she didn't want to ruin that surprise, and as Allie went to say something Bea cut her off and went on again

" _I don't even know how my own kid is doing, that makes me a good mother doesn't it? I don't even know where she is at, or if she even wants to see me. Considering I was in prison and in there for life at one point for killing Brayden and his mother. I don't even know how you waited this long for me."_ Bea not knowing why she was letting all of this come out, but something inside of her snapped and she wanted everything out in the open and not hide anything from the woman who has shown her nothing but love and admiration. Allie moves herself closer to Bea and she brings her hand up and rests it onto her left shoulder and Allie is finally able to speak.

" _Bea, everything that has happened and everything you think you deserve and everything you don't think you deserve, you can forget about that. You deserve everything this world has to offer you. As for Debbie, she is your daughter and you are her mother and no matter what you think, she loves you. That is something that would never go away, regardless of the situation. As for what's his face, he cannot control you. He is six feet under, and for everything he put you through, he is where he belongs, and you are where you belong. Never doubt that okay?"_ Allie leans in and she presses a soft kiss to her girlfriend's temple and she rests her chin onto her shoulder. Bea takes a deep breath in and rests her head onto Allie's head.

Bea knows she might need to have help to adjust to things on the outside and she finally speaks in her low raspy tone _"Do you think Bridget will let me talk to her about something's that I can't talk to you about right now? Sort of how she was doing for me in Wentworth. I just think it's easier and she is welcome to tell you what we talk about, but I can't really talk about a lot of things yet."_ Allie was pretty impressed with the suggestion that Bea had passed on to her and Allie just nods her head with a smile on her features _"I think you need to do what you think is best for you Bea. I love you and whatever you do, I will support you."_

Bea lifts her head and slowly brings her hand up to tilt the blonde's head up and her lips meet with hers and the kiss lingers but deepens at the same time. It was the only way Bea could tell her thank you without actually saying anything more about the topic. Bea parted Allie's lips with hers and her tongue teases hers before she pulls away and the red head whispers, _"I love you Allie. Thank you for your endless love and your endless support and never giving up on me."_ Allie felt her body heat up by the way the kiss resonated with her. Something was different about it and it wasn't a bad different. The blonde stands up wanting them to have an easy evening since it was late _"I'm going to go grab some water, and grab a blanket and then we are going to watch a movie until we fall asleep. How does that sound?"_ Bea doesn't object and she lays down on the couch when Allie grabs walks into the kitchen and grabs two water bottles from the fridge and she comes back with those in hand and places them on the table before she walk to the hallway closet and she grabs out a red blanket that was brought home from Wentworth but it had a lot of meaning for both of them. Allie slips her shoes off and she crawl behind Bea on the couch and both of them fix the blanket and Allie is on her side and her arm and leg is over Bea and Allie's head is on her chest. The TV was on low and before they both knew it, their eyes were closed and they stay cuddled up with each other into a deep slumber not realizing in just a few hours, Debbie would be there and they would be the family that Bea has been wanting for along time.

 _A/N: I want to thank everyone for your feedback. I have ideas where this is going; just it's going to take sometime to get there. This is all new, and I wanted to try something on the what if Bea got out after only twenty years. This is my first FanFic I have written, so I am new to this whole thing. I am trying to keep this updated more. Hope you enjoy this journey and we will be on one hell of a ride._


	5. Chapter 5

Debbie was finishing packing her back for the week she was going to spend with her mother. Someone she understood why she did what she did at the time, and it didn't make it easier her going away to western Australia for college and staying there as a job offer occurred. She sometimes felt guilty that she wasn't always there for her mother. But after talking with Allie, once Allie got out and got ahold of her to let her know who she was and how she was working on getting Bea out of prison. Debbie met up with Allie not too long after that first call, and she couldn't help but admire the blonde for wanting to do this for her mother. Debbie thinking they were just good friends but Allie dropping the bomb that they were dating and have been for a quite a few years. Did this throw Debbie off? Maybe a little bit, but she could tell the blonde cared for her mother so she took it into her own hands to get to know Allie and she thought she was a good match for her mother, after everything her mother has been through. Debbie pulls out her phone and she texted Allie

 **5:30AM: hey Allie, I am about to board my plane; I will see you and mum soon. I am happy but nervous at the same time considering I haven't seen her in years. I hope she isn't too shocked I'm coming. See you and mum soon. xx**

Meanwhile, back at the house of Allie and Bea, they were enjoying breakfast when a text came through to Allie's phone and Bea really not knowing technology just yet was oblivious to the phone and the text and Allie quickly checked her phone but didn't reply. She knew Debbie would get here soon and she didn't want to give anything away. Allie made Bea eggs; bacon, toast and they had some coffee in front of them as well. Bea taking a sip of her coffee and she locks her eyes with Allie _"you seem so different yet the same with the time that has passed. I am not saying it's a bad thing, but it is a fresh start for us. I will say, I was surprised Kaz came to the party last night, which by the way, I was surprised and that is hard to do."_ Bea laughs a little and with the help of aspirin and water this morning by Allie, it helped ease the hangover she felt she had before she even lifted her head from the pillow. _"Well, I am older, and more mature, and more experienced in a way of being a domestic housewife, just preparing for you to get out and we can have this life together. Kaz helped me with the cooking a little more and helped me learn to clean up after myself as well."_ Allie knew that sounded crazy, but she knew Bea didn't judge and she kept her eyes on Bea, but briefly looked at the time, knowing Debbie should be here anytime now, and she knew her girlfriend would be a little overwhelmed.

Allie's phone vibrated a couple of hours later it seemed, but with Debbie going ahead three hours, she was in the air when they woke up and she sees a text from Debbie again **12:30PM: Landed, and my car is here, have mum answer the door. See you and her soon. Thank you for everything Allie. xx**

Allie felt her face pull into a smile and her eyes meet Bea again and she stands from the chair and she cleans up the dishes _"hey babe, why don't you go get a movie ready, and we can relax and have a day in, since you aren't used to partying anymore"_ Bea furrows her eyebrows playfully knowing Allie was right and she nods her head and she slips fro the chair and heads to the living room to get a movie ready. With Bea out of the room, Allie pulls her phone back out and Texts Debbie back **12:40PM: You mum has no idea, and I'm keeping her occupied until you get here. We had breakfast, now we are watching a movie. Just let me know before you pull up that way I know it's you at the door. See you soon sweetie.** Allie slipping her phone back into her pocket and she finishes up the dishes and goes to meet Bea in the lounge area so they can watch a movie. Allie was anxious for Bea to see her daughter but she couldn't be obvious that something was going on. She plops herself down on the couch and she groans low _"you know I don't normally drink either, so if I get a headache later, you'll take care of me?"_ Bea bent over trying to get the DVD player to work laughs and nods her head knowing Allie would take care of her if she was the same way. Once the movie was played, Bea makes her way to the couch and she plops down next to Allie and places her hand on her thigh.

Allie reaches for her phone and slips it from her pocket and lays it onto the armrest of the couch and she drapes her am over Bea's shoulders and she holds her close into her side. The blonde presses a soft kiss to the top of the older woman's head and they relax some more sinking into the couch. About thirty minutes into the movie, Allie's phone went off and she seen that Debbie was pulling in. The excitement inside of her was hard to contain but she did.

Debbie was in the driveway at her mother's and Allie's place, and why she was nervous, she wasn't sure. She has seen Allie before, so it wasn't that. She thinks it was more of seeing her mother older, out of prison and knowing her mother hasn't seen her, it will be a bit of an emotional reunion for both, mother and daughter. Debbie tipped the driver and she opens the door to the car and she gets out grabbing her bag. She walks up the walk and onto the front porch and takes a deep breath before she brings her finger up and she presses the doorbell waiting for her mother to answer.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Bea jumps up not really knowing what that was, and Allie's laughs, _"babe, relax, it's the doorbell and why don't you go see who that is and I'll be right behind you."_ Bea was a bit hesitant but he nods her head and waits to see Allie pop up from the couch and they both walk to the door and Bea takes a deep breath as she reaches her hand out to the door knob and she turns it, opening the door slowly and once the door opens, she comes face to face with the daughter she thought she wouldn't see again. Allie standing behind Bea with a smile on her face. Bea was shocked and didn't move. Her eyes blinking a few times when finally Debbie broke the silence with a wide smile on her face _"you are look good mum. Can I come in?"_ Bea nodding her head and when Debbie steps in the house, both Smith's embrace in a long hug. Bea felt herself get emotional and she whispers, _"I've missed you so much Deb"_ Debbie pulled from her mothers embrace and she cupped her face with a teary smile on her face. She was taking in the woman she hasn't seen in years and she finally speaks _"I missed you so much too mum. I only knew you were out because I have been meeting up with Allie. I found out about her because I guess you told her to keep an eye on me when she got out"_

Bea was overwhelmed and she removes Debbie's hands from her face and she pulls her into another quick hug. She then looks back at Allie and a smile was on he face as in a big thank you to her girlfriend. She turned her head back and brought her fingers to Debbie's cheeks and she wipes the tears that were threatening to stain her cheeks. _"Why don't you go sit on the couch Deb, we are watching a movie, and I will get you a drink"_ Allie steps in and shakes her head _"No Bea, you and Debbie go get caught up and I'll get you both a drink."_ Debbie takes her mothers hand and she leads her into the living room and faced her mother with a wide smile on her face. _"So, how did you and Allie met. I have a feeling Allie may have fabricated the story, but one thing I do know, she loves you mum. You are all she ever talked about when she was with me. So, I'm interested in knowing when you knew you wanted to be with her"_

Bea was shocked by the question, but yet she shouldn't be. Debbie has always been one to tell her mother she was proud of her and that she understood why she did things. Now she wanted to know about the one woman who changed her life. _"Well, she kind of just came out of nowhere and she took me by surprise. I was the one denying everything I felt. You know how I am Debbie; I didn't want to risk getting hurt like I was with your father. But something was different about her. She pressed the issue and here we are. Her and Franky worked getting me out of that place and I couldn't be more thankful. Everything I did back then, it was for you. Brayden, I never meant for it to get to that point, but everything he did to you, I think I did what any mother would have done"_

Allie walked in halfway though that, and sat on the arm of the couch close to Bea and her hand rests onto her shoulder with the cup on the table in front of them. Debbie wasn't really surprised that her mother was denying anything she had felt for the younger woman. As Debbie got older, she knew what her father has done to her mother and she couldn't blame the older woman for what she tried to do. But seeing the way Allie and her mother interacted eased her mind about everything she had thought before. Debbie leaned forward and took the cup in her hand and took a drink of the water Allie brought her and Allie cleared her throat. _"How about we finish the movie, I'll put your bags in the spare bedroom Debbie, and then we can go grab lunch."_

Debbie and Bea both nodded their head and Allie leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Bea's head and she got up and walked over to grab Debbie's bag by the door and she let the two women get reacquainted for a brief moment before she joins them and they can be like a family for the first time in the years that Allie and Bea have been together. She stumbles into the bedroom tripping over the bag that slipped from her hand and she catches herself so she doesn't fall and she laughs at herself. She places Debbie's bag on the bed and she takes a deep breath and turns on her heels and she makes her back to the living room, seeing both women sitting on the couch and she slips onto the couch next to Bea and Bea automatically pulls Allie into her side and she whispers into her ear _"Thank you so much for this babe. I love you."_ Allie couldn't help but smile and she whispers back _"I love you too and you are welcome. Looking forward to the week with Debbie. She's incredible, just like her mother."_ Bea feeling at ease with her daughter and girlfriend with her, she relaxes more and all three get lost in the movie and the house was quiet aside from the noise coming from the TV.

 _A/N: I know this was kind of a short ending, but I didn't wan't to give too much away this chapter. I have plans for both Bea and Debbie and it's very satisfying. I am grateful for all of the comments I have gotten and I will do my best to keep this updated at least once a week, if not twice. Thank you to the readers I have. And How about season 5? It's fucking me up in many ways. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and this being my first Fan Fiction, I am really nervous every time I post something hoping it's good. Anyways, Teal Tuesdays are back and I am digging this season though the void of not having Bea is there._


	6. Chapter 6

Bea must have dozed off because when her eyes opened slowly, she felt two bodies on each side of her and she realized she wasn't dreaming. The TV was still on and both were sound asleep. She looked at the time and it was almost six in the evening and they haven't had dinner. She moves slightly to wake both. Debbie's eyes open first and look at her mother with a wide smile _"I think we were all more tired then what we thought. I'm sorry for falling asleep on you. I haven't done that for years"_ a small laugh was heard from the younger Smith and Bea shook her head _"don't worry about Deb, it's been a long time. How about we go to dinner. I just need to wake Allie, she sleeps like a kid and doesn't wake up too easily"_ Both Smith's laugh as Bea starts to shake Allie awake, and after what felt like forever, Allie finally stirs and rubs her eyes kind of embarrassed that both of the Smith's were looking at her _"what? I was sleeping really well and in my defense, that's the first time I have napped since I have gotten out of that place"_ both women start to laugh knowing she was trying to play it off and Bea looks at the blonde _"get up and get ready, we are all going to dinner"_

Bea and Allie hopped up from the couch and made their way to the bedroom. They walked down the hall and once to the room they shut the door and Bea without hesitation pulls Allie into a hug and whispers _"thank you so much for getting Debbie here. I didn't even think she would want to be here."_ Bea pulls away from the blonde and she presses her lips softly to hers letting that tell her just how grateful she was Debbie was there. Without getting too distracted, they rummage through the clothes that were in their closet and Bea pulls out a white tank top and she takes her shirt off and she pulls the new one over her head and then takes off the pants she was wearing and she slips on the black skinny jeans she pulled from the closet. Allie had a similar idea and she put on a red tank top with white skinny jeans. Bea walks to the bed and she slips her boots on and Allie still in the closet slips on her red flats and she waits for Bea to finish up.

Meanwhile, Debbie was in the spare bedroom and she was going through her clothes and decided not to dress up too much. She had gotten into the habit of dressing up from her job, that usually she doesn't even think about it. She decided to put a pair of black shorts on and a white printed tank top. Debbie looked herself in the mirror hoping she wasn't too underdressed. She wasn't sure what was planned. She felt like a little kid coming home from college to find her mom surprising her with gifts for finishing up one year of school and having good grades. That is the level of excitement that she has right now. Thought, he hasn't seen her mother in about fifteen years or so. So, it was more like a reunion of the only person who never tuned her back on her. After everything her mother encountered whether it be at the hands of the man who she shall not call her father, or the things she went through at the place she called home for the last twenty years. She admired her mother and knew she would only get to know her better as her mother adjusted and got the proper help she needed after being inside for so long. She exited the spare room and made her way to the living room to wait on her mother and Allie to join her so they could leave.

Allie and Bea were about to walk out of the room when Allie pulled Bea to her and her arms tightly snake around her girlfriends waist and she whispers in a seductive tone _"if you looked any hotter, I wouldn't be leaving this room right now, and neither would you"_ Allie nipping at the redheads bottom lip and she smirks after she winks playfully and she pulls away from Bea leading the way into the living room not expecting Debbie to be in there already. Bea followed closely with her heart rate beating too quick to even function right after the comment and gesture from Allie. Bea looked over at her daughter with the brightest smile on her face, realizing this was the first time, in a long time that her and Debbie were going to have dinner together and the emotions start to take over the red head.

" _ahh come on mum, you can't be going all soft before we even leave the house. I thought you were this touch woman who served time behind bars."_ Debbie chuckles low and so does Allie that, which was one thing Debbie and Bea had in common

" _oh stop it Debbie, do you realize, this is the fist time in so long, we are actually having dinner together. I have missed you so much, and tonight is something I have dreamt about for a while. Granted you were still younger and Allie wasn't in the picture, but this right now, I wouldn't trade for the world."_

A smile pulls at the younger Smith's face and she would be denying if she said she hasn't wanted this for a long time. She was early thirties now and she was causally seeing someone after the mishap she had with someone when she was sixteen and that is what ended her mother with having life in prison at the time. She never blamed her mother and she would never blame her mother for sticking up for her. Once all the girls were ready, Allie breaks the silence that both Smith's were having and she clears her throat _"well if we are going to go eat, I would like to go now before it's too late and I just cook here"_ Allie laughs low and both Bea and Debbie do the same and they both nod in unison, starting to make their way to the front door and out to the car. Bea climbs into the passenger side, and Debbie crawls into the backseat and Allie slips into the driver side. She slips the key into the ignition and she turns the car on. Bea, Debbie and Allie all put their seatbelts on and Bea reaches her hand over and she places lightly onto Allie's thigh.

The drive wasn't too bad to the restaurant and they had a light conversation in the car and Bea was just happy to see her daughter doing so well after the shit childhood she had due to her never having friends over because of her father being the way he was towards Bea. _"So Deb, I know this really isn't about me, but are you seeing someone?"_ Bea was curious to see how her daughter was doing relationship wise as well and Debbie nodded her head _"I am, He is a really good guy, His name is Shayne. Maybe next time I come over, I can bring him so you can meet him"_ Bea smiled nodding her head in agreement to what her daughter said, wanting to meet the man that has her daughter smiling like she is. Bea runs her hand along Allie's thigh and they pull into the restaurant that Allie has been wanting to bring Bea to. It was one of her favorites and her and the younger Smith have gone here to talk about her mothers release before she was out.

Allie pulls into the nearest parking spot and she puts the car into park and turns the key off and she had a wide smile on her face _"are you ready babe? This place is amazing, Debbie and I have been here a couple of times."_ Bea nodded her head and all three women clambered out of the car and made their way to the entrance of the place and got seated right away since it wasn't too crowded for the time of day they were there. Debbie sat on one side and Allie slide into the other side and Bea was sitting next to her. The menus were handed to them and both Smith's opened the menu and they started to look through what they wanted. When Bea looks up she notices someone in the distance and she remembers that face more then anyone. It was Vera Bennett. She was the governor at Wentworth and she hasn't seen her since she left and she was in no mood to see her now. Bea nudges Allie's arm and motions for her to look over and Allie followed her eyes and her mouth drops open with a grin on her face and she looks back at Bea _"who would've thought vinegar tits had game to be on a date"_ Both of them laugh and Debbie looked at both of the women very confused and Bea leaned in to talk to Debbie low about what they are talking about

" _There's a woman over there"_ Bea motioning with her head the best she can without being noticed _"she is the governor at Wentworth, she rarely did anything from what I heard and most inmates called her vinegar tits and she was all about her job there. I was always working with her under the table until I pretty much admitted I was a lager and then I stepped down from top dog. I didn't need it anymore you know? And I don't think she took to it well because no one else who came into the position after me could handle it. So, the story of her is, she is married to her job, so it's kind of shocking to see her out and on a date with someone"_

Allie's eyes widen when she realizes who she is on a date with and Allie nudges Bea and whispers _"Isn't that Mister Stewart with her?"_ Bea looks and her eyes squint a bit and nods her head slowly not realizing these two had a thing together. Debbie was even more confused as in who he was _"well, he is a screw in the prison and he was supplying the drugs, which I don't think Vera knows. He gave Allie drugs once so that is how we know it was him helping him bring drugs in. It wasn't any better when I left. So, to see him with him is kind of shocking, I didn't even know they liked each other. They are co-workers and rumor has it, she doesn't date anyone at work."_

Debbie was shocked by all of this and relieved at the same time that her mother was out of there. They all go back to looking at their menus and finally a waiter came over and they were ready to order. Bea orders the spaghetti with garlic toast, Debbie orders the lasagna and Garlic toast and Allie orders the baked ziti with the garlic toast. Allie also ordered a bottle of wine and water for all three girls. When the waiter takes the menus and said they will be right back, Bea moves her hand to place it onto Allie's thigh but not making a scene of it. Allie and Bea keep eyeing Vera and Jake not sure if they are able to avoid them at this point. The waiter comes back with wine in hand and the water in hand as well. He pops the cork from the wine bottle and he pours wine in all three glasses on the tray until they were half full. Placing a glass in front of each woman at the table, and the wine bottle was placed in the middle of the table.

Bea picks up her glass and she raises it just a little to not make a scene and motions for the other two to do the same and she clears her throat _"This is to us, and our new beginning and our new life together as a family. Thank you two for everything and thank you for loving me though I was considered a menace to society at one point"_ Bea can chuckle about that now and they all three clank their glasses together and take a sip of the red wine that was in the glass.

Allie nudges Bea letting her know that Vera and Jake were leaving but she wasn't sure which way they were going. The women start to make light conversation when Bea hears a voice from the past at her years in the prison, and it was one she really didn't want to hear at this point.

" _Smith, is that you?"_ the old familiar voice was heard saying. Bea takes a deep breath in and she looks down at her wine glass for a moment before she brings her gaze up slowly and sees the one person she didn't expect to see now that she was out of that place. Bea, felt her throat go dry and she swallows before speaking

" _Miss Bennett…."_ Being all she could say.


End file.
